


Bottoms Up

by DaddiWasHere



Series: Eggplants & Peaches [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Spanking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddiWasHere/pseuds/DaddiWasHere
Summary: Cheryl surprises Toni





	Bottoms Up

Toni fucking Topaz was a chameleon. Yes, she was a bad-ass biker babe in a notorious gang who could take down Sweet Pea himself in a fair fight if she really had to, but she was also the most approachable, laid-back, gifted and sarcastically funny person anyone could meet. Whether she was wielding a camera to capture something beautiful, or a baseball bat to destroy something ugly, or answering questions in class with this casual eloquence the intellectuals envied but admired, or laughing at the dumbest shit while blazing with her buddies back at the trailer park, she still somehow managed to keep her street cred as someone who everybody fucks with but who nobody would dare to fuck with, if you know what I mean.

This applied doubly so after she switched schools and got together with Riverdale High's resident 'it' girl and HBIC. After ridiculing her for dating and becoming a cheerleader even her friends had to eventually admit that she had game. No one at school could believe that Cheryl would ever deem anybody worthy to date her let alone a bartender and some are still shocked that she's with a girl, but you’ll probably never catch them saying that out loud. How tiny Toni from the South cuffed the richest hottest girl in school, or how Cheryl Bombshell charmed a girl who kind of hated Northsiders and their elitist bullshit wasn't really anyone's business, but their relationship was in no way secret, especially not to their closest friends.

Cheryl couldn't shut up about her girlfriend if her life depended on it and had to be touching her at all times plus Toni couldn't keep her eyes off of her girlfriend if they paid her, flirting with her every chance she got. They were just so loud all the damn time.

Some called Toni the Blossom Whisperer, assuming she must have been the calming influence that turned Cheryl so soft. Soft- _er_. Soft- _ish_. Actually come to think of it, she was only ever soft when she was talking to Toni.

Nevertheless, Kevin Keller had a theory. A theory no one really wanted to entertain, but a theory nonetheless. He tipsily joked once while watching the couple from afar that maybe Toni had a whip to keep Cheryl in line, complete with sound effect. He shared this theory with the group at one of Veronica's little impromptu get-togethers one night at the Pembrooke to an audience of mixed responses. Toni just rolled her eyes in amusement and then glanced up at Cheryl whose face was the exact shade of embarrassment.

When neither girl said anything to dispute his claim, Kevin gasped. "Oh my God it's true, isn't it?" he said ignoring Josie playfully hitting his arm to shut him up. Clearly liquid courage made him forget he was terribly afraid of both girls in question. "Wait; is it like, a literal whip? Cause I know you two are into some kinky shit."

"What makes you think I wouldn’t be the one with the whip?" retorted the redhead, with a flip of her hair.

Everyone - Kevin, Veronica, Josie, and even Betty - laughed at her except Toni who just bit her lip trying not to. A moment ago they were talking about which cartoon characters they were attracted to growing up, and now this. It always came back to some form of _this_.

"Please," pfft Veronica, "we don't call you Cheryl Bottom for no reason."

Kevin went wide-eyed. "Veronica!"

"You what!" Cheryl fumed.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Wait, I don’t get it," said Betty.

Josie was inconsolable, she could not stop laughing. "Oh my God, I can't breathe."

"What exactly about me screams bottom to you?" Cheryl was genuinely confused.

"Oh sweetie, we’re not saying there’s anything wrong with it," Veronica cooed insincerely.

Cheryl shrugged. "I mean, I know there isn’t. I’m just not," she said as a matter of fact.

"Oh come on, Cheryl, we were just kidding."

"Yeah, loosen up girl."

"Yeah, stop being such a bottom about it," Betty tried to joke, but it kind of just… wasn’t it. "Am I using it wrong? Wait, am _I_ a bottom?"

"And on that note!" Toni pushed herself up from sitting on the floor beside Cheryl with the ease of someone whose girlfriend wouldn't let her have more than two drinks. She'd had enough ‘inner-circle vixens’ bonding for one night, deciding it best to slip out before the little get-together devolved into drinking games and more tactless questions about their sex life. Yet again. Plus she was excited to see what surprise Cheryl had for her underneath her clothes that she’d been teasing her about since they left Thistlehouse to hang out with the squad. "I think we should call it a night, huh babe?"

"Lead the way, TT. I am far too sober for this." Cheryl carefully stood up from the couch.

When they shut the door behind them they heard giggling and a faint mocking, "Someone’s still got a stick up her ass clearly."

Cheryl paused in her walking at the sound of that as her girlfriend stood by the door. Toni was ready to go back in there and defend Cheryl's honour or whatever but they also had plans. When Cheryl turned back to her with an annoyed eye roll Toni just shrugged and rolled her eyes too, before taking her now smiling girlfriend’s offered hand.

"Come along, TT."

“So… what’s the big surprise?” Toni asked as she hung up her serpent jacket in the closet and then sat on the bed to undo her shoes. They had just arrived home and Toni was feeling some type of way after following her girlfriend’s hot ass up the stairs. She was so glad to be back at the mansion to finally have some alone time with her beau. They had both been so busy with school and work and extra-curriculars that week that they barely had time for anything more than a quickie here and there.

“Well.” Cheryl turned around smirking from where she stood in front of the vanity to take off her jewellery. Toni smirked in return, leaning back on her hands as her girlfriend put on a little striptease for her. First to go was that sexy dress that she knew always drove Toni to distraction. Then it was the lingerie set Toni loved so much because it was the first thing she had ever seen Cheryl in when they started having sex. Cheryl kicked off her shoes last and made her way over to her with a sensual saunter.

“Wow. I just can’t get over how beautiful you are,” said Toni, awe-struck.

“Look who's talking, gorgeous, but that’s not the surprise.”

“I am not playing the guessing game tonight. Let’s just skip to the good part.”

Cheryl caressed the other’s girl’s adorable face with a fondness in her voice as she said, “Patience, mon petite amour.” Cheryl stepped forward to deliver a kiss to her waiting mouth, then pulled back and turned around.

Toni only laughed with wide eyes because she didn’t know how else to act. She was in shock, but in a good way. “Oh, my God. Is that…?” Cheryl nodded her head at her from over her shoulder, biting her lip trying to gauge her girlfriend’s reaction.

“Is this the one you’ve been talking about getting? I didn’t know you actually went and got it.”

Cheryl shrugged one shoulder. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Toni only briefly looked away to beam up at her. “Mission accomplished, babe.” She reached her hand out to touch it, only to pull back at the last second. “How’s it feel?”

Cheryl tilted her head and looked off in thought. “Not as uncomfortable as I imagined. I almost went with a smaller size but I think this was the right fit for me.”

“So this is why you wouldn’t let me watch you change after school-” It all made sense to her now. “-and this whole time… while we were at Veronica’s?”

“I know. It was so hard keeping it a secret. I was going to tell you before we left so I could tease you all night, but then we never would have left.” Cheryl snickered knowingly.

“We never _should_ have left. We were late anyway. My God. It kind of looks cute, babe… Wait. Are you fucking kidding me? Now I just _know_ that isn’t a fucking topaz stone?”

“Why, yes it is. Good eye.”

Toni could not stop looking at it. This was definitely far from what she imagined Cheryl had up her sleeve, but did you see her complaining? Nope. She didn’t know if this was a gift for Cheryl or her or the both of them, but the fact that her girlfriend would do this was so sexy and cute and thoughtful and crazy and so extra and so them.

“So are you just gonna stare at my ass all night or do you want to fuck it?”

Toni just smirked up at Cheryl.

Cheryl turned around with her hands on her naked hips. “I know that look, Antoinette Topaz. And the answer is no.”

“One little pic?”

“I swear to God, Toni, if you don’t get naked this instant-”

“You know what,” Toni started as she began to undo her pants, “you don’t have to be such a bottom about it,” she continued in her best Betty impression.

“Shut up,” laughed Cheryl as she disappeared into the ensuite.

Toni stripped her clothes off quicker than you could say _Sex Education_. When your girlfriend showed off a new butt plug with a topaz stone set in place on the flared stainless steel base just for you, you got naked.

Look. Did these two lovebirds brag about the fact that they were each dating the hottest girl in school? All the time. And did the thought of getting to fuck each other make them feel like the luckiest girls in the world? Of course. But there was an element of social accomplishment or confidence boosting associated with fucking someone in the ass that was surprisingly dead-last on their list of why’s. It wasn’t just something they did just to be able to say they'd done it, otherwise neither would ask for it because it’s the most vulnerable they’d ever felt.

The first time they even did it was after toying with the idea for months because Cheryl thought it might feel good, and she didn’t think it was possible to find anyone she trusted more than her own girlfriend. They’d been joking around about it for a long time but after having played with herself in the shower a few times to gauge whether she hated it, which she did not, Cheryl approached her girlfriend with the idea of trying it together. That first time they used so much lube, the entire bottle in fact, because Toni was terrified to hurt her and it turned out to be one of the most pleasurable and intimate experiences they had ever shared. The fact that it was new territory for the both of them made it that much more personal.

Knowing that they could communicate their desires and share experiences like this strengthened their bond and trust, and knowing that they trusted each other so much meant they could communicate their desires and share such experiences. It worked both ways.

So when Cheryl came back from the bathroom sans toy since it had already done its part to help dilate those anal muscles for sex, Toni asked her to lie down on the bed facing the vanity. Cheryl lied flat and naked on her stomach, legs parted as she was told to do on top of a large pillow covered by a big towel that Toni had laid out for her so she could be comfortable and less messy. Toni jerked herself off a bit longer to the sight of her shapely ass and her pussy lips hiding her little fuckhole.  Tonight was going to be epic.

Toni then climbed up onto the red head's back, straddling her hips and sitting on her ass. She moved Cheryl's long red hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck and shoulders and spine, grinding herself between the prone girl's ass cheeks as her free hand worked the top off of the lube.

"You ready for me, bombshell?"

Cheryl sighed sounding like she was relieved. "I’ve been thinking about this all day, TT."

Toni moved Cheryl's arms up one by one until she was holding onto the edge of the bed.

"You can touch yourself, but don't cum okay?"

"Or what, _daddy_?"

Toni grinned at her playful princess. “Or else, _wh-tch_!” she joked, mockingly recreating the sound effect Kevin had made earlier while giving her ass cheek a little spank. This made Cheryl giggle and look over her shoulder before humming in curiosity. Before she could say anything else, she was distracted by new sensations.

The girl on top shifted backwards and Toni's lips slowly travelled down from Cheryl’s lower back, over her bottom, down one long leg, then up the other until she was kissing her ass again. She settled between Cheryl's legs and spread her ass cheeks apart. Toni stuck her tongue out and licked her all the way from her pussy to her crack, up and down for about a minute until she could sense the impatience wafting off of her girlfriend’s body.

“Please, I’m begging, TT.”

Toni wasn’t a complete sadist so she quickly put on a condom just in case she decided to fuck her pussy too, and used the lube to get herself slick. She could tell that her girlfriend was excited, so much so she could swear her asshole was blinking. Straddling Cheryl's hips once more, Toni glided her tip around the rim of her opening with one hand hoping to relax her further while the other spread Cheryl open.

Cheryl shut her eyes and let the dead weight of her body go limp against the bed. She couldn’t possibly be any more comfortable than she was right now, but when Toni finally first slipped inside, Cheryl's thighs twitched with a gasp followed by a groan. Toni would think she was just putting on a show for her if she wasn't being choked by Cheryl's asshole right now. She cursed under her breath.

The redhead hissed. Cheryl almost hoped the toy could prepare her for this, and mostly it did but there was that point when the tip went in that still hurt a little. It wasn’t like the plug was just an inch and a half thick cylinder from beginning to end so her entrance was still pretty tight, but she knew that soon this would start to feel good. “Go slow.”

"I will, baby, don’t you worry," Toni assured her before cursing again.

Neither of them moved as they caught their breaths. They both seemed to have forgotten how overwhelming it could be right out the gate. Cheryl let one of her hands sneak under her body to play with her throbbing center. It helped alot and eventually Cheryl seemed to relax a little bit, so Toni checked in and got the green light to go on. When the serpent went in a little deeper Cheryl bolted up onto her elbow.

"Oh, you're going so deep!" she gasped. The plug had only been about three inches long and Toni was more than double that when she got hard.

Toni looked down. "Fuck," she whispered when she found she wasn’t even halfway inside Cheryl yet. She had to look away or she would seriously have bust a nut and the night would have been over. Cheryl reached back to place her free hand against Toni's hip to stop her from going in any further, fingernails almost digging into her skin.

The thrust part just felt intense, almost too intense. So instead of going deeper, Toni pulled out until just the tip was in before thrusting back in just as slowly and carrying on at that pace. Cheryl had to remember to breathe for the next few minutes. They both did. On its own it was just like something was sliding along her sphincter. Not amazing, not horrible, not incredibly painful but she knew once they found the right angle, hitting that spot? Game over. But until then she received her pleasure from flicking her little bundle of nerves.

At some point Cheryl's free hand pulled Toni closer whether she realised it or not.

“You want more, baby?” Toni asked.

Cheryl shook her head. “You’re already too deep.”

"You sure about that? Then why are you gripping me so hard?"

Cheryl's nails dug into Toni's hip as her own hips started to move backwards of their own accord. She couldn’t deny it, she was a goner already. Sometimes it was just so overwhelming she thought it was too much but those thoughts warred with the parts of her that wanted to test those boundaries. But that night she thought fuck it; balls to the wall. "Okay… Stretch me out."

Toni’s eyes rolled back into her head. "Fuck. Say that again."

"Stretch… me out."

"Is that a demand?"

"Sorry, daddy. Please, it’s starting to feel good."

"You gonna be a good girl for me and take it?"

"God, just give it to me already," she whined.

Toni smacked her ass hard. So hard she startled herself. She wasn’t quite sure whether she had gone too far when Cheryl screamed then grunted in response, but her fears were soothed at the sound of a desperate, “Please, daddy. Please.”

"Good girl."

Toni Topaz loved Cheryl Blossom’s ass. It’s one of the first things that attracted her to the girl before she ever got to know her. Even back after their little staring contest in the hallway that fateful day the Southside joined Riverdale High, Toni couldn’t deny that she was one sexy bitch as she watched her walk away in the end.

There was a distinct difference though, between admiring her ass with her eyes and being inside it. It was similar and different to her pussy all at once. Even through the condom Toni noticed that the texture was different, not as soft, more friction and almost too tight. With enough lube it was more slippery but Toni added a little more anyway.

"How do you feel, baby?" Cheryl just groaned but Toni had to know for sure how she was doing. "Use your words."

"Good. Good… fuck."

Toni continued at her snail’s pace, going a tiny bit deeper on each thrust, taking her sweet time. "I'm almost all the way inside you now. You're taking me so well, Cher. You feel amazing. I'd live inside you if I could."

Like a mantra, Cheryl kept saying Toni’s name and how deep she was going. Every little movement, rub or thrust was more powerful whenever they did it like this. She could feel every inch of Toni sliding in and out of her, like a tight, filled-up, expanding feeling. She got this building-up sensation, like having a really warm deep-tissue massage that rubbed all of the right places inside and around her ass and steadily built throughout her lower body.

Toni was dealing with her own sensory overload at that moment but she knew she had to keep checking in with her girlfriend. She wasn’t sure if she wanted her to go all the way in or not. “You want some more, or should I stop?"

"No, don't stop,” she was quick to respond. “I want more..."

"You want me to pound that little asshole?"

"Yes!"

Cheryl was no pillow princess, no offence to anyone who is, but when she was being fucked like this it was like her whole brain just shut down. When Toni was inside her, Cheryl couldn’t help but feel so in love and devoted to the other girl but also think about how the way Toni was fucking her was so hot and primal and how she’s never wanted Toni so badly before and the next thing she knew she was begging for it harder because she just wanted to get fucked, you know? Everything just boiled down to wanting to get fucked.

Toni smirked. "Did you leave your manners on the floor with your underwear?"

"Sorry, daddy. Please, pound my ass...."

"That's more like it. I'm gonna fuck you every day until your ass is moulded to the shape of my dick. Would you like that?" As much as she was the resident bad biker babe and the Blossom Whisperer, people would be shocked to find out exactly how vulgar the things she said to her girlfriend are.

“Y-yes…?”

“Yes? Was that a question?”

Cheryl kept quiet and buried her face in the covers.

“Maybe I do need a whip to keep you in line. Or just a good spanking.”

The way that Cheryl slowly turned around with the most intense look of lust Toni had ever seen was such a turn on. She was almost certain what to expect but what she heard next was still music to her ears.

"Please do it. Unleash it. Destroy me. Tear me a new one. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me- AH!"

Toni was buried all the way into her now. She was done waiting. If Cheryl wanted a hard fuck that’s exactly what she was going to get. So she got on her hands and knees and slammed her hips down against those beautiful globes of flesh, going as hard and as deep as she could. She focused on the back of Cheryl’s head as the girl moaned and groaned and squealed beneath her at every little move she made.

Toni didn't have unlimited energy and stamina by any means, but once she started to pick up the pace to give the red head a thorough fucking, she found herself in a zone where she just couldn't stop. Not once she found a steady rhythm that not only felt good but also made sure her hips smacked into Cheryl with a satisfying jiggle and sound, making her ass cheeks twerk and making Cheryl whimper then sob then scream as she continued to relentlessly ram into her slippery heat.

Cheryl buried her face in the bed and then got up on her elbows until she finally gave up and laid her head back down on the bed as she was being thrusted into. She didn't know what to do with herself. Toni had never fucked her so hard before and she couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t want to get fucked like this. Her entire universe narrowed down to just this feeling. She tried to grab a hold of the silk sheets so she wasn't fucked right off of the bed but with her eyes closed she didn't notice the sheets giving way until Toni had to quickly catch her before she went right over and hit the floor. Toni just pulled her back properly onto the bed, never slipping out of her, and she kept going as Cheryl held onto the sheets once again with her trembling hands and her hips slamming into the soft bed.

Even though Cheryl was a few inches taller than Toni, her desperation to cum made Toni feel like a giant. Toni’s hands groped around for new skin to hold onto as the sweat began dripping down both their bodies, grabbing at her shoulders, hips, even hair at one point. She didn't even know what she was saying anymore but the filthy thoughts in her mind no longer had a filter and she knew they were both getting off on it. What's worse is she knew that Cheryl would remain on the edge until she told her to go over it, only touching her clit enough to feel good but not to cum. But tonight wasn't just about sex. It wasn’t just about getting off quickly.

She also needed to test Cheryl's patience and endurance, see how much she could take. She knew deep down that even though Cheryl wanted it, she probably thought she couldn't handle it, but Toni needed her to see that she could. Cheryl had to learn, and Toni was going to teach her. So she fucked her girlfriend like her life depended on it until she was constantly screaming incoherently. That's when she knew she was at her breaking point.

"Okay. Touch your clit for me, baby. I want you to cum right now."

Cheryl’s hand immediately started moving faster against herself before a piercing scream filled the large room. And that's the sound of Cheryl cumming. Toni could feel her walls clench hard around her right before her dick accidentally slipped out at the same time as a gush of liquid sprayed out of Cheryl's pussy.  Toni shoved back all the way in, thrusting up against the resistance as Cheryl moaned and shook like crazy, but what did she expect after being pounded into for that long. Toni continued fucking into her twitching mess of a girlfriend to force another hard rough orgasm out of her, taking over rubbing her clit herself.

"Give me another one," she said in her ear, "I want you to cum for me again. You're so hot when you cum, baby. Be a good girl and do it again."

Cheryl was a moaning mess, gripping the sheets and screaming into the mattress as the full weight of Toni's slight body pinned her against the bed. She could have had multiple orgasms by now, Toni wasn't sure because she was constantly shaking and bucking and twitching and dripping wetness all over herself and Toni and the towel beneath her.

“Okayokayokayokayokay...”

Toni immediately stopped, her hips and hands going completely stationary. They both inhaled harshly as Toni gently slipped her dick out of Cheryl’s ass and her hand out from under her. Toni had been this close to cumming herself but her chief priority was making sure she wasn't hurting her girlfriend. Cheryl’s body was still going through aftershocks and Toni couldn’t help but wrap herself around her, kissing her hair as she rode it out. The moment was tender but also freaking hot and Cheryl felt so relaxed and tingly and like she was floating on the coattails of a full-body orgasm that spread out from her hair follicles to her toe nails.

"Fuck..."

Toni let her have a rest.  Honestly she needed one herself. Her nipples ached and she was feeling hot. That was intense and insanely hot for her but also very athletic.

In those minutes she went and got some towels to wipe them both down a bit. All the sweat and bodily fluids were making it hard to get a good grip on things. Toni also trashed her condom even though she was still hard as a rock.

Cheryl couldn’t even roll over. She just blew the hair out of her face and said, “Wow, Toni. Wow.”

“Yeah?” the pink-haired girl smirked, pretty fucking proud to have fucked Cheryl four-point-two Blossom into a two-word mess. She pulled her own long hair away from her neck to cool herself down. “Can you go again?” Toni asked her girlfriend, hopefully.

Cheryl only asked for a minute and a glass of water and she would be good to go so Toni happily obliged, drinking some water for herself as well. Then she got back on the bed, pulling Cheryl up onto her hands and knees by her tender hips for round two.

Cheryl groaned when she slipped into her wet pussy, feeling like just one giant ball of arousal already on the edge. As much as she wouldn’t have objected to being ass-fucked for the rest of the night until she couldn’t sit without thinking of Toni, her pussy was so needy right now. After a few strokes in and out Toni smacked her ass and made her scream.

"Fuck me back, baby. Come on."

Cheryl started to move but she was still kind of out of it mentally, doing just the bare minimum physically. Toni wasn’t having it so she reached for her girlfriend's hair and slowly pulled on it until they made awkward eye contact. Cheryl released the sheets in her hand to wipe away some sweat from dripping into her eyes as she looked back at her.

"Cheryl? Cher. Fuck. Me," Toni demanded of her. "You call that fucking? Make me fucking cum, baby."

Toni wasn't even shouting but her tone said it all. She was in another untapped zone. It was one thing when she was trying to make Cheryl cum hard. It was another when she’d been horny all night, all day actually, and hadn't even cum once yet.

Cheryl’s slippery inner walls tightened hard before she slammed herself backwards, grunting and essentially impaling herself on the shorter girl's sword. Toni rarely ever raised her voice at her and in any normal setting it would bring her to tears, but there was just something about the aggression in her tone that woke up a primal part of Cheryl’s sex brain in that moment. Toni wanted her, badly, and this was her basically begging for it. So who had the real power here?

Toni put her hands on her hips and watched her girlfriend as she took over. She had the view in front of her and the reflection on the mirror to enjoy this from both angles. She glanced at Cheryl’s phone on the side table but thought better of it. Cheryl would be pissed if she took any pictures or videos right now. They had talked about it and it was kind of a limit for her. But who needed all that when she had the real thing whenever she wanted anyway.

"There we go. There's my little slut. I wanna see how you flex."

Cheryl moaned as her walls were stretched and filled with every movement she made. She lowered her hips a bit searching for that angle.

"Look at that. Guess you remembered how to fuck, huh babe?"

"Mm..."

Toni lightly slapped her ass in disapproval.

Cheryl’s head popped up and she finally saw herself for the first time in the mirror. With Toni behind like that as she threw herself backwards at her, it was so hot Cheryl almost considered letting Toni capture it on her phone. Almost. "Y-yes, daddy."

“Look at us. We’re so hot.”

“Agreed,” panted Cheryl as Toni glanced down.

"Look at that pussy stretch around my cock. It's gripping me so tight it's turning inside out. How are you still this tight, Cher?"

"Maybe... you're just... big ok?" Cheryl had the shivers but her body was overheated and she could feel everything everywhere at the same time.

Toni laughed at that but when Cheryl started to get complacent again, overwhelmed by another impending climax, Toni smacked her ass even harder a few times. "Come on, I'm going soft here, baby girl. You better bounce that ass. Make every stroke count. Make me cum if you don't want me to fuck you until you can't walk. I know your pussy is gonna be so sore."

Cheryl deliberately slowed down.

“Wow, okay. So you’re just gonna do the opposite. How about you move your ass if you _want_ me to fuck you through the bed.”

Transparent as ever, Cheryl really put her back into it this time. Toni had to laugh. And then another funny thought crossed her mind. "I bet when your friends said you had a stick up your ass, they weren’t too far off, huh?"

"Oh God..."

Toni could feel her pussy tremble. "You like that, don't you? Thinking about your friends finding out. If they knew you were wearing the plug the whole time we were there. What if the whole school found out?" Cheryl groaned and frankly Toni couldn’t blame her. She knew Cheryl’s buttons even though they would never actually want to go through with it, but the idea alone always got her off. Toni's words had sway over her libido.

"Bet they’d all love to know all the ways I’ve been inside you. So who’s gonna tell them; me or you?" Toni said as she reached around and started rubbing Cheryl’s clit knowing this would take her over the edge.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna cum."

"No."

“Please.” Cheryl sobbed into the covers. Then she frantically curled in on herself, reached between their legs and started playing with Toni's balls.

“Oh, you fucking brat.” Toni knew Cheryl was playing dirty to try and get her over the edge faster so that she could get hers too, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care. Cheryl had a magic touch so she doubled down and fucked her pussy harder and faster than ever. She was getting very tired anyway and they had been fucking for almost two hours by now. Something had to give.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum all over me," she said right before she herself came hard inside her girlfriend’s pussy.

Cheryl could relate, with her free hand rubbing her clit furiously, she came the hardest she's ever done.

Toni even surprised herself when she kept going and came yet again. That didn’t happen often, what a rush. She stayed inside until her dick softened and slipped out on its own.

"Damn."

Spent, Cheryl lied there on her stomach with red hand print-shaped welts all over her ass and waist, pussy and ass looking thoroughly fucked. She looked good though. Toni then traced a particularly reddened mark with her fingertips then she kissed that same spot to congratulate her girl for taking it all like a fucking trooper.

"You were amazing tonight, Cheryl," rasped the pink-haired serpent after they had both freshened up and gotten into bed. "God, I really needed that after the week I've had.

"I don't think I've ever cum that hard, I can't feel my legs." Cheryl yawned holding her tiny girlfriend close as her head laid on her chest. At the end of the day she was the big spoon and not even Toni would seriously dispute it.

"Good  girls get to cum hard, eventually."

"God, I love you."

Toni looked up briefly and gave her a tender kiss. “Something you wanna talk about?”

“No. I just really love you. That’s all. And I’m glad you’re in my life.”

Toni kissed her again or else she would fucking cry. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, baby. I love you, Cheryl Bottom."

Cheryl groaned as her girlfriend began laughing. "I swear to God, TT. If you don't stop."

"Guess that makes me TOPaz. Toni fucking TOPaz. I can't even make this shit up. This is hilarious."

"I may be too tired right now but one of these days, I will show you."

Toni hummed as she let sleep take her over. "Maybe you will."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, sex in a bed. Kinky. You had fair warning and still reached the end. Good for you.
> 
>  
> 
> [DaddiWasHere on Tumblr](https://daddiwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
